During the design of key contact sets or key pads for data input, it is desirable to arrange the necessary buttons for operating the key contacts as close as possible to one another, so that the key contact set can be held as small as possible or, for a given surface of the key contact set, key buttons which are as large as possible can be used. This can be achieved if one applies the markings for the keys on the key buttons themselves. However, applying the markings to the buttons has the disadvantage that, during the assembly of the key contact set, as many differently marked key buttons must be ready as different markings exist. Furthermore, applying the markings directly on the key buttons has the disadvantage that the markings lose sharpness and recognizability, due to constant touching of the key buttons. For this reason, the markings are often applied next to the key buttons on the cover plate. In this case, it is necessary, during the assembly of the key set, to have only one type of key button ready. Since, however, the association of the markings and the associated key buttons must be clear and easily recognizable, this type of marking demands a relatively large spacing between the control buttons.
A basic purpose of the invention is to develop an electrical key contact of the above-mentioned type, a plurality of which can lie closely side-by-side in a key contact set without the need for the key buttons to carry a marking themselves.